Jail
There are a number of s in Dofus. Some, such as Astrub Jail, are little more than the locations of quests, others serve more jail like purposes, like Alkatraz where rule breakers are sent. Astrub Jail Located underground at (7,-18). It is the location where the Astrub bounty quests end. Madrestram Harbour Jail (Amakna) This jailhouse, known in game as Prison, lies at the end of a long pier in the Madrestam Harbour at (13,-7). It contains 2 Chafers. This is also the Jail to complete the exploring achievement "Jail" in Amakna lands and some quests. Alignment Jails There is a jail in each of the alignment cities (Bonta and Brakmar). Any player who loses a PvP fight while in a territory belonging to the opposite alignment will be sent to that cities jail. The jailed character will receive a Quest Item which states when they are free to leave. The holding period is roughly an hour according to the notice. You can either wait to be released for free, or bribe the guard to let you out, which costs 10000 kamas. If you are rank 10, you cannot bribe the guard to leave. If you want to get out, you need the help of another character of your alignment who has to sneak into the enemy Militia building and pull a lever one room above the jail. This will open the gate, allowing you to leave the jail. Other In the base at (4,-21) there is a jail accessible by clicking on either of the locks located to the side of the bars. If you end up inside you can escape by clicking on the bottom beam of the jail. Jail Island A small island found at (666,666) where in-game moderators used to send people who were suspected of breaking the rules. Teleport abilities (like Recall Potions, City Potions and Home Potions) do not work there, nor can someone challenge or aggress another player in an attempt to escape. The only way to leave was for a Mod to remove you. The island still exists at (66,6) but is only used on special occasions. Space Jail A Jail which exists at (66,6). Here is where most baddies go, sometimes even in groups. Once they and the moderators have thoroughly enjoyed their time together, the moderator can open the doors using the tiles in the center and the guests can squirrel down the stairs to the (0,0) Kanojedo. It appears to be a smallish floating Jail, with 4 cells surrounding a main cell all on one map. The background looks like some sort of image of space. Panda Jail Also known as the "RP Jail", located at (66,6). This jail was created for spontaneous visitors who would like to enjoy the atmosphere and have a casual chat with a moderator. After a speed date to get to know each other (minimum of 6 minutes), the guest can leave at any time by talking to the Panda NPC. NPCs See Category:NPC/Jail. Category:Location